The invention refers to a disposable dust-cloth which is formed of a dry, biodegradable, wax-impregnated natural fiber material.
The German Utility Model Patent No. 85 30 439 describes a gauze filter cleaning fabric consisting of spunlace bonded polyester and impregnated with medium-hard wax. Although this known cleaning fabric shows good mechanical strength and abrasion resistance, it is not fully decomposable due to the materials used for its production, and thus not very environment-friendly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,803 (Parmer) describes a launderable wax-impregnated dust-cloth. To maintain its integrity during repeated, continuous use and washing, this dust-cloth comprises a washable cloth impregnated with waxes which have a melting point above 100.degree. F. This cloth is also not fully decomposable, and in use it causes static electricity to build up on the surface to be dusted.
The build-up of a static electrical charge results in dust being attracted to the surface to be dusted. Also, the static charge on the cloth itself repels oppositely charged dust particles.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,524 (Yoh) and the International Publication No. WO 87/06470 (Bouchette et al.) disclose "wet wipes" which intentionally leave a liquid residue on a surface to be dusted when used in a normal manner. Although such wet wipes avoid the problem of static electricity, they leave a liquid film on a hard surface when wiped thereon.
The European Published Patent Application No. 0,225,940 (Scamvougeras) discloses a process for producing a wet wipe made of fluff pulp by de-fibering untreated fluff pulp in a hammermill in the presence of a lubricant. The lubricant is a lubricating oil which is liquid at 30.degree. or above and, at a maximum, at 60.degree. or above. As in the case of other wet wipes, this cloth must be stored in a sealed container and it leaves a residue when wiped upon a hard surface.